Almost Forgotten (But Not Quite)
by Hisashiburi
Summary: (A bit of and AU) When Ratchet tries to stop Alister at the Great Clock, a different set of events and one malfunction later, Ratchet finds himself in the Lombax dimension, with one comatose Alister, and a family? With no sight of Clank and the Great Clock, Ratchet believes that his universe is truly out of his reach. Rated T to be safe. (Summary to be changed)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Ratchet and Clank Fans! It's nice to be writing for you all, since, well, It's my first time writing for the Ratchet and Clank fandom!**

 **I'm excited, very excited, So *Breathes In***

 **The reason why I started this story, or even got into this fandom was because the characters and story line really intrigued me, and I've grown so much on these characters that I've been wanting to write a story on this so badly. So, I've finally gathered my courage and decided to write this little piece, I've always wanted Ratchet to find out who he truly was, his family and the Lombaxes. So, this is a bit of an AU,**

 **Ratchets Parents are alive and in the Lombax dimension, this will be explained later in detail, for now, everything else you need to know is basically in the summary, if you read it...if you didn't, wow! You little rebel you! Everything will be explained in the story really anyway so...yep!**

 **Also, the idea that Lombaxes can smell each others "Scents" comes for the my idea that since they look a bit feline like, it would be a nice touch to add some cat-like qualities.**

 **Okay,Okay, Ill stop now! Please enjoy this story and Im so very sorry if any characters seem OOC! I still need to get used to writing with these characters!**

* * *

"It's not a time machine Alister!" The green eyed Lombax yelled, "The Clock's not meant to alter time! Only to keep it!"

The loud whirring of the clock muted his words that he practically screamed to the older Lombax, Alister looked at the boy, then to the clock, at a loss for words as to what was the right decision to make here. Ratchet decided for him, however, when he grabbed hold of the lever, struggling to pull back with all his might. He was struggling with what he had left in him,

The lever only moved a fraction before snapping into two.

The older Lombax watched almost in awe as the clock was crumbling, literally, underneath their feet. He watched as the fight in the boys eyes changed into fear. He made a big mistake, one even bigger than that of betraying the Lombaxes. "Im so sorry..." He walked up to the altar and smashed his Praetorian Omniwrench in place of the lever, he pulled with all his might but it wouldn't budge, the ground underneath them starting to crack and shake, he snapped back into reality when he felt another pair of hands join his to possibly move the makeshift lever, but it was jammed.

"Ratchet! Get away boy! Do you know-" Alister felt one of the teens elbows jab him in his side,

"Is that what you're really asking the hero of the universe?" The question was in good humor but the morbid reality around them didn't cause them to laugh.

Accepting what would be his fate, Ratchet locked eyes unto Clank, who was currently running to the scene. Unsuccessful because more cracks and holes in the ground appeared.

Neon optics locked on to lively green eyes, Ratchet smiled, almost in finality. Clank reached out, trying but failing to stop time as if he could help.

Ratchet's smile was the last he saw before everything went black.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

It was a peaceful day in the city, partly sunny and the right temperature to just relax and sleep in.

Unfortunately, for Kaden Solari, relaxing wasn't and option at the moment. He just wanted to spend some time with his wife Karin for once instead of having anything to do with machinery or the council. While they mostly discussed mechanics at home, anything would be better than dealing with the commotion in the city. He sighed, Karin shook her head and chuckled "Stop being a child and go, that's what you get for being the Lombaxes best engineer!" he smiled at her, "Believe me, it has it's benefits, especially-" he was cut off when he heard rapid knocking on their front door, Karin bet him to the door, her long brown hair flowing behind her as she whipped to door open to reveal a dark brown Lombax, also known as their neighbor, who looked almost frighted. Kaden spoke up,

"Jason! What happened?" the brown Lombax gestured behind him frantically, Karin looked at her husband, her icy blue eyes gave him all the answers he needed before they bolted out the door, making sure to close it in their haste. Jason lead the way while he lead to couple to the center of the city. Praetorian guards holding off gaping bystanders, hands to their mouth like they've just the scene the universe's most darkest secret. Kids watch in awe at whatever was happening behind the guards.

"Solari, you might want to see this." One of the female guards spoke up, she made the guards partway for Kaden, Karin stayed behind, listening to one of the housewives speak quickly to her, her eyes widened.

Kaden probably had the same reaction when he laid eyes upon the scene. Expecting to see an intruder, he saw two Lobaxes on the ground, literally, smoking. One of them...no...one of them looked liked...

"They need immediate medical attention!" One of the male medics shouted, Kaden didn't even notice them at first,

Alister. His friend. The Exile. He was right there, barely breathing but alive. He felt Karin run up next to him, covering he mouth in awe at the scene. He felt her crush his right arm as she gazed upon the second Lombax next to Alister. She clutched harder, "K-Kaden..."

He looked over when he heard her, borderline frightened voice. The medics already had a small stretcher like object underneath the golden furred Lombax, ready to lift them off the ground. His chest felt tight, and it felt like he couldn't breathe. No, that Lombax had to be someone else, it couldn't-no-their son was most likely dead! How?!

"Get them to the infirmary now!" The medic holding one end of the stretcher shouted, the other medics rushed and lifted both stretchers off the ground, hurrying away, leaving the bystanders behind and heading quickly to the infirmary. Karen let his wife shake with emotions, and before he realized it he was crying. "Kaden?" his wife questioned, she tugged on his arm and tugged him along the same route the medics took, the other bystanders chatting among themselves.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

Karin was like and anchor to his ship, if it was ever led astray she would stop him and ground him. This, was one of those moments when he needed grounding.

18 years. 18 full years since he believed his friend was dead, there was no way Alister survived. To think that he could escape Tachyon's clutches was beyond him, not only that, there was another Lombax that appeared with his childhood friend. That may or may not be, his son. His son that was only born a couple days before Tachyon attacked. Karin was in tears when she told him that she smelled his scent, looked at the others face and _knew_.

They still asked for a blood test anyway, Well, more like Karin did, Kaden was still in a state of shock. The medic said it would only take a moment but it felt like and hour passed and Kaden couldn't comprehend anything anymore.

"Solari" Kaden and Karin looked up almost immediately, it was a female guard, Beatrix to be more exact, a good friend of was a very kind Lombax, platinum fur with kind green eyes to go with it, long white hair matching her stripes atop her head. She was Karin's childhood friend. Beatrix pulled over a plastic chair from nearby and sat in front of them. Beatrix sighed,

"Alister-" she began, Kaden stiffened, "That Lombax is Alister, he's alive, but he is in critical condition." Beatrix tilted her head down as she heard Kaden sigh in what was relief, he was happy his friend was alive really, but the other-

"The blood test?" Karin asked, Beatrix looked her in the eye,

"A match"

At those two words Karin burst into tears, her son! Oh-her son was alive, her child! She slid out of the chair she was sitting in and sobbed, though, they were happy tears. Kaden was shocked, but while the news was overwhelming, it made him so happy to know that his son was alive.

"H-How's he doing, can we see him?" He asked, leaned down to comfort his wife as she wept silently. Beatrix shook her head,

"We don't know what happened to them but their vitals are dangerously low. Your son has showed signs of waking up, the doctor called it a miracle." Kaden sighed, rubbing Karin's back as she calmed down. he felt tears piercing his own eyes, but stopped them from flowing freely,

"And Alister?"

A pause, Beatrix's mood turned sour and Karin looked up, stopping her tears. "They don't think he is going to wake up, at least, not anytime soon." Kaden looked down, Karin bid her friend goodbye as she left.

They sat there talking for a while, Karin shedding happy tears and Kaden chuckling at her jokes or puns. She was trying to cheer him up, he could tell. He wouldn't believe his son was alive until he saw it with his own eyes.

All they had to do was wait

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

 **Since I'm on a roll, the next chapter will be up very soon! Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors and if you have any questions please ask away! (remember, this was a bit of an AU, not everything is the same)**

 **Next chapter will be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Headache

**Im on a roll! 2nd chapter out on the same day! Yay!**

 **Anyway, next chapter will take longer to update and Im up for any suggestions, such as-**

 **Ratchet's real name,Lombax customs and language, and others things, I need help deciding exactly what I want to happen, like certain events. Im open to your suggestions and opinions on this matter, but I do have a list just in case~**

 **Also, is where they store their weaponry called a Manifestor or Inventory? I called it Inventory for now but whats the real word for it?**

 **Enjoy readers!**

 **::::::::::::::**

Karin woke with a start,

She remembered falling asleep with her head on her son's infirmary bed, Kaden had to talk with some of the Lombax's council about this event, and let her stay with their son.

But she never expected to wake up to an empty bed and an open door.

She bolted out of her seat to be greeted by a very stressed doctor talking with the teen, who was holding his side and taking gulps of air. The doctor spotted her and addressed the boy. "Alister is fine, alive even. It's you that needs to go and rest now!" The teen fell to his knees, planting himself on the spot, Karin rushed forward and put a hand on the boy-Her _son's_ -back, in an effort to comfort him.

The teen's head whipped around to look at her, and she was once again reminded how much her son looked like Kaden-almost an exact replica when Kaden was his age. She spoke up,

"He's right, you are in no condition to be up like this," she said, watching the teen's expression falter. He looked tired,

"Please, I just need to see him, to know he's okay!" He barely got the words out when another figure entered the room. Karin and the doctor turned around laying their eyes upon Kaden, who stood their in awe. The younger seemed to be in the same boat, however, seeing how they are distracted, bolted with all his strength towards Alister's room, which was right next to his, Karin looking alarmed followed after him along with the doctor, Kaden on her heels.

The doctor almost stopped him but when the boy fell to his knees on the side of the bed decided to leave him for now. The boy looked absolutely out of it, not in the right mind perhaps, the boy had a strong will, he'll give him that. Karin walked forward, hesitantly. Her son must be disoriented at least, due to whatever happened he seemed to be shook up. Kaden, however, stood next to the teen, making eye contact when the boy looked up.

It was then, Kaden wanted to burst into tears. His son looked so much like him, save a few features from Karin but otherwise it was like looking into a mirror. He was about to speak when the boy cut him off,

"You-you're to one in is' watch..." the words came out slurred, his eyes drooping. Kaden sent a questionable glance to the doctor, was the kid delirious and the doctor never told them? The doctor nodded in understanding,

"He is on high pain medication, it was truly a surprise when he woke up so quickly." a pause "He's just, out of it, he probably won't remember this after falling asleep and waking up after a while." Karin nodded and walked over to the table on the side of the comatose Lombax. "Watch? Did you find a watch on him?" If the boy recognized her husband, would he know? Then again, the boy is about to collapse on Alister's bedside. The doctor looked down at the clipboard in his arms, "A pocket watch yes, we also found his inventory with various weapon stashed in it." The doctor gestured to the bag that Karin was examining, "That's where the watch is, I'm surprised he even remembers it in this state..."

Karin opened the pocket watch she pulled out and was greeted by an old photo of Kaden and Alister. She knew because Kaden had the very same photo somewhere in their room, stashed away for safe keeping. She handed it to Kaden, and nodded. "Alister...must have showed him this" the teen looked up when he heard Kaden audibly gasp, and so he himself took it out of the man's hand, _gently,_ and examined it. He looked back at Kaden, and back at the pocket watch again. He let out and almost comedic sigh, "I knew it,"He slurred, "I'm dead"

Well, looks like the boy got his parents sense of humor.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

They were finally able to get the teen back to his room and once again hooked up to the machines. Kaden was on the bed's right side, Karin at its left. The boy wasn't asleep and instead looking around curiously. The doctor said that the boy was actually highly wary for his state, uncommon for those under the high pain medication but said the teen was doing fine over all.

Kaden silently let tears fall at his son's bedside, head down. His son was alive. This was his son he thought he sent away all those years ago, when he accepted that he basically set his son to be killed by Tachyon without protection. He remembers holding a crying Karin when they reunited in the new dimension about their son's fate. They wanted a child for so long, they tried numerous times yet karin failed to carry. When the boy was born, the doctors called it a miracle. It was the happiest day of his life.

Now, their son is back, and Kaden would do anything to protect him, his family. He swears.

Karin smiled at the teen, whose eyes were trained on his father, as if asking _"Why are you crying"_ she cleared her throat happily and tapped the teens hand to get his attention. "So,"she began "What's your name?" there was no way he knew his real name, and she was getting quite tired of calling him "Teen" or "Boy". Kaden looked up happily when the question was asked.

"Ratchet." The boy began, more alert. Karin looked surprised, definitely not a name one would give a Lombax. Kaden almost laughed out load, the boy was definitely high on his medication. Karin, thinking this too, went along on the joke "Mhmm, why do they call you that?" She chuckled, Ratchet eyed her seriously,

"I took apart a garage roof, when I was little, with just a ratchet" Karin stopped her chuckling, how does someone even-?

"Heh, they just started calling me Ratchet after that!" The boy sighed, Kaden looked surprised. Looks like his son inherited his recklessness...

Karin smiled, while it was an unusual name, she wants to know everything that went on in her son's life when his parents weren't wanted to know everything about him, what he does, his likes and dislikes. However, that would have to wait until the boy is more "In his head" as she puts it. She watched as Kaden smiled at their son,

Oh, how fun the future looks now.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Ratchet was surprisingly quiet when the medicine wore off.

The doctor offered another dose of pain medication but the boy refused, staring at the wall all day. It was when Karin entered the room that he finally looked away from the wall. Karin sat down in the chair quietly, letting it sink in, her son had to know, even the doctor told him after he woke up not to long ago and was more alert.

"Is it true?" Ratchet asked quietly, yet a bit hopeful. Karin looked up, her eyes shining. "Y-yes, it real." She sighed. She was a bit nervous, Ratchet's face was like steel, serious, yet it held some sort of emotion that she couldn't pin down. Did he not want a family? Did he hate-?

She banished the thought and instead asked, "A-are you.."She tried to find the right words "Not happy?" she whispered. The boys eyes widened and his steel complexion shattered in an instant.

"N-No!" He said quickly, he looked into his mothers eyes, "Just...surprising" a sigh. Karin could understand, she was a bit surprised herself when she found out he was her son. Yet she was happy, she couldn't even put it into words. She stood up and held out her hand happily,

"I-I can't describe how happy I am but I'm Karin Solari, your-" She paused, thinking it would be too much to handle, "My mother...the doctor told me." A small smile, he took her hand but instead of shaking it he held it firmly "I-I'm happy too, just, a bit overwhelmed..." he let go of her hand and lowered it, to him, it was actually like a dream come true. His mother smile at him, such a kind smile

"Your father will be here soon! I can't wait to see his face!" She said with happy tears in her eyes. Ratchet watched as she gushed about how his father will react.

His mother seemed cool.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

When Kaden entered the room he didn't know what to expect,

For 18 painful years, he held onto the burden that he was the cause for hi son's death. He basically sent him away while he himself, was running away. Yes, he didn't think he would actually survive, but he did. He lived those years in pain knowing he sent his son away for no reason. Would the boy be mad? Does he even know? Surely Alister told him at least some things, Alister was there for him the whole time, right? Otherwise the boy wouldn't be so worried about the general...

Casting those thoughts away, Kaden laid eyes upon the sight of Karin and Ratchet seeming to have a comedic conversation. Karin was laughing when she laid eyes upon him, the teen, following his newly-found mothers eyes, laid eyes upon him as well. Ratchet, however, said nothing as he walked over to the side of the bed, smiling at the boy.

Ratchet smiled back, seeming to pick up the fact that the other Lombax was at a loss for words. While he was never good at being social, he could at least say something to break this barrier between them at least. He looked at his parents, "I-It's nice to finally get to meet you both..." a pause "I never thought I would, I'm actually very happy," Kaden smiled, along with Karin who looked happily at her son. "No need to be so formal!" Karin said, Kaden nodding along with her. Ratchet didn't say anything but gave a small smile. Kaden guessed that the boy must have been very overwhelmed, which was understandable due to what happened.

"He was right, I do look like you." Kaden looked up to Ratchet in surprise, the boy continued, "Alister, when we first met, said I looked just like you. He wasn't kidding I guess..." The boys smile became somewhat sadder. Karin noticing how thoughtful he looked, just, what happened to them? What caused them to end up here? Kaden spoke his thoughts,

"When you first met him? When was that?" They thought that Alister was a constant person in his son's life, if not, that means his son was alone, and that pained him. Ratchet sighed,

"Maybe, a couple months ago...It's a bit, blurry, I guess"Karin looked concerned but didn't want to push the subject, this was a thought for another time, with Alister.

Kaden was deep in thought but snapped out of it when his son spoke up again,

"Did-Did you only find the General and I?" he asked, Kaden looked questionably at him. Karin answered for him, "You two were the only ones when you just...appeared." Ratchet looked down at his hands, eyes down-cast."Were there more?" Karin questioned, Ratchet looked up, "A friend" he said "A very close friend, I hope he..." He remembered the last memory he had of Clank, his green optics fearfully reaching out towards him as he smiled one last time, did Clank see his smile? He had a headache now...

Kaden seemed to understand and leaned closer to the bed, "You don't have to tell us anything if you're not ready." He smiled kindly to his son. Ratchet just nodded. Looking away towards the opposite wall, he was lost in thought it seemed, "It's just a lot to take in." he admitted, his parents smiled nonetheless, Karin jumping up, startling Kaden and Ratchet,

"We have to get a room ready for you!" She put her hands together, looking back to Kaden, "Right?" Kaden chuckled at his wife's antics, standing up with her. "That's right, we have an extra room for you, you'll be staying with us of course!" He smiled kindly, oh how he just wanted to hug his son but he was hurt, and currently hooked up to many machines, he would only wind up hurting him more.

"I-I." Ratchet scratched to back of his head "Thank you." he said kindly. Karin nodded and basically tugged her husband out of the room,

"We'll be back soon!"

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ratchet didn't know how to feel,

He was happy that he finally met his parents. After believing for so long that they perished at the hands of Tachyon, the General even told him that when he asked about his father. Did that mean that not even Alister knew? Speaking of Alister,

The doctor told him when he woke up that the older Lombax was currently in a comatose state. That news hurt the younger but he can't reverse what happened, he may have tried to help Alister reverse his mistake of trying to turn back time at the clock, doesn't mean he forgives him, he tried to kill him!

However, that doesn't mean he hates the General, he actually felt bad. Now he sees that Alister's idea of going back in time would have been fruitless really, the Lombax's are here, and while exiled, they were safe. That was worth the exile Ratchet thought. Then again, Ratchet knows what solitude and loneliness feels like and he doesn't want to go back there...

All ratchet could do was what until he thought of a plan of action. Now, to get to know his family, and vice versa. He was excited, belated even, but with the fresh memories of the clock in his mind, it was hard to take in.

He felt his headache get worse.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Suggestions?Questions? Im Open!**

 **Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Recovery

**A/N-** ** _Replies to your reviews at the end of this chapter!_ Sorry for being gone so long everyone, things got complicated and I got wayyyyyy to busy so I couldn't post a new chapter, I hope you enjoy this now though, a long break like this won't happen again! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kaden could easily say he was one of the happiest Lombaxes on the planet right now. They had just finished getting a room ready for their son when he was ready to come home, and they were happy to find out that their son was making good progress in his recovery. Some city folk even offered their congratulations for the return of his son, oh, how happy he was to say that now!

Shaking his head to rid the thoughts, Kaden had to focus on _now_ and where to go from here. As a family, they can do so much, then again, Kaden had no idea what happened in his sons life. How long was Alister really there for Ratchet? Or did he send his son towards a life without anyone to care for him?

How is he even supposed to act as a father?

"You're thinking to much again."

Kaden looked up to see his wife standing there, a kind, beautiful smile on her face. They were currently standing in the room outside of their son's hospital room, waiting for the doctor to finish checking his injuries. He smiled at his wife "Just, thinking about the future now..." he said. Karin chuckled lowly "While this is a big change in our lives, however, a change for the better. We'll manage, Kaden."

They smiled at each other before sitting down in the nearby plastic chairs, there was still one this that needed to be discussed...

"And...Alister?"

Karin looked down at her feet, and sighed. That, was the one thing she couldn't assure Kaden of. The Council seemed to not have fully forgiven their childhood friend, however they wouldn't go as far as to give him punishment, that was a plus. Even so, the doctors don't think he'll be waking up soon, if, at all.

"We'll work it out when the time comes, we always do?" She wrapped her arm around Kaden's shoulders to give him a side hug. Giving him as much support as she could.

They both looked up when the door to their son's hospital room opened, the male doctor stepped out with a smile on his face. "Your son, miraculously, is doing very well with his recovery. I would recommend you take him home tomorrow, and get him accustomed." Karin and Kaden smiled, "However, there are some lingering injuries, he'll need to come back in next week to get checked so we can see how he's doing." They smiled and thanked the doctor before he left to check on the other patients down the hall. Karin, motioned to the door the doctor came out of.

"Ready to go see him?"

* * *

When they walked in they did not expect to see their son standing and leaning on the window frame that showed a view of the whole city. He still had the hospital clothing on, and was looking out to the city in awe. It was then Kaden noticed how small his son actually was, he was on the short side, for a Lombax at least. That, and he was a bit frail looking too, Kaden was brought out of his thoughts when his wife spoke up.

"Good Morning, Ratchet!"

The boy jumped a bit, startled, but turned around nonetheless. He looked tired as well, "Morning." he smiled slightly, Kaden stepped forward, "How are you feeling? The doctor said you're doing well despite your injuries."

Ratchet nodded slightly, "I feel alright I guess, my chest still hurts a bit though" he sighed "I've been through worst! Nothing I can't handle." Kaden winced slightly, he has...been through worst? Karin seemed to think that too but she smiled nonetheless. They will talk about that another day.

"How's...Alister?" Ratchet asked, he was looking down at his feet now. "He's still asleep..." Karin answered, she didn't have the heart to tell him that he still might not make it. "-Buuuut, you can go visit him if you want!" Their son looked up at them, eyes lighting up. Kaden smiled "Wanna go?"

Ratchet nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

It was only the room right next to their son's but Karin made sure Ratchet walked slowly so that 'He won't hurt himself more!' His son gave him an incredulous look but Kaden just laughed. So when they eventually made it into the room Karin made their son sit down, making Kaden chuckle.

It was then the parents realized this was only their second time meeting their childhood friend in the hospital bed. He looked to be sleeping but with all the machinery hooked up to him it would be to uncomfortable to even lay in that bed. Kaden watched as his son's eyes looked over Alister, as if taking everything in. Karin even looked a bit downcast as well.

"So he's in a coma?" Ratchet asked, "I wouldn't think someone like him would even sleep at night when I met him."

Kaden looked towards his son in curiosity, "What was it like?"

Ratchet looked up and nodded "Well I met him a while ago, we've had a rough first meeting but after a while the general seemed cool." a chuckle "I swear, it really scared me sometimes with how serious or tough he could be..." Karin chuckled "That's Alister for you, underneath that tough exterior though is a completely different person!"

The room was filled with laughter as Kaden and Karin shared the many childhood stories they had with Alister. It made Ratchet think about the ones he shared with his best friend, he wasn't ready to relay them though. For now, he listened to his mothers voice as she told him about Alister and his fathers crazy antics when they were younger.

It reminded him of Clank and himself indeed.

* * *

The small robot once again looked over the scene in something akin to sadness. If he could, he knows he would certainly be on his robotic knees and crying just about now.

A big black ring of a scorch mark was on the remnants of the cracked floor, and the General's Omniwrench right in place of the switch that broke all those moments before. It's been a couple days, Clack had yet to find a body.

He has yet to accept the death of his best friend.

After two years to finally reunite with his friend...only for him to be gone the next, and all to protect the universe. Clack looked on at the scene in sorrow, if only he could've done something. If only he wasn't stuck with this small robotic body with short legs so he could've ran, he could've saved his friend from his cruel fate. A fate he didn't deserve.

He failed saving his friend for the second time.

That's why he was going to try his hardest to get him back. Ratchet spent two years of his life looking for him, so if it took Clank the rest of his own looking for his friend, so be it. He knew deep down, his friend was out their, and still alive. It was just a feeling, maybe it was false hope, maybe Clank really does have to accept the fact that Ratchet is-

No, he couldn't finish that thought, he wouldn't give up on Ratchet now, not after all these years. Not after everything they've been through. Not after Ratchet gave him that smile that _screamed 'Goodbye'_

Clank looked upon the Omniwrench in determination.

Ratchet is out there, and Clank is going to find him.

* * *

 **Wow, I finally posted another chapter! I may even post the next after this one but** **I'm not so sure yet. Still, before I even post this chapter I went back to fix most of my mistakes!**

 **Also:**

 **A Reply To All Your Lovely Reviews :)**

 _ **Bajy :**_ **I'm so glad you enjoy this story! I hope you will continue to like and enjoy this story in the future! :) Thanks for reviewing!**

 _ **Brian01:**_ **I thank you for your compliments, and yes I've been told many times my writing can be that way, by teachers and readers alike, I am trying to improve my writing as we speak starting on this issue first, I can only hope that it gets better in the future. Also, I have had beta readers in the past (On other writing platforms) but I no longer want one nor have I had a good experience with them. Thanks for your review! :)**

 **(Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in this Chapter!)**

 **See ya in the next chapter! And remember, I'm still taking suggestions and any info is greatly** **appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Memories

**Heyo everyone, sorry for the wait! School, sickness, and life really hit me hard! However, since the holidays are coming up I'll have more time to write, therefore, expect more frequent chapters, maybe even an update schedule.**

 **Thanks for your reviews/follows and Favs! They mean a lot to me and can help me improve my writing, as always, I shall reply to them...**

 _Bajy:_ _ **I'm so glad you feel that way, it makes me really happy that you love this story so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others! :)**_

 _Fan or Faker:_ _ **I'm glad you like the story so far and Thank you for telling me what to improve on in my story. I will try my best to fix any mistakes and flow from topic to topic as I write, I hope this chapter is a little better than the previous chapters with topic flow! Also, "Home" was the inspiration for this story, and is a truly amazing piece of writing, I will use some ideas for inspiration, not much though, as I want this story to be a bit different. Thank you for telling me what I have to work on once again :)**_

 _Sth91342:_ _ **I'm happy to hear you like the pace of this story so far, to be honest I thought it was a bit too slow! I want to keep a steady pace throughout the story, next chapters may be a bit faster though, don't want it to be boring! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**_

 **Expect this chapter to be a bit longer since I made you all wait so long. Enjoy!**

 **Also,** _Italics_ _Memories_

* * *

The next day Ratchet was able to be brought home by 2 very happy parents. The doctor, also was very happy to send him home, but with strict orders to take it easy. Ratchet wasn't very keen on that, but was excited for the future here, and what it would bring. However, those thoughts are for another time.

"So, are you ready to go?" Karin asked her son outside of his hospital room door, Ratchet looked up at her, smiled and said "Yep!" Karin chuckled, watching as her son put on his boots and lace them up. Ratchet stood up, seemingly ready to go. Karin lead him out of the room, it would take a while to walk to the house, but it would give her son the time to view the sights of the city, so she didn't mind walking.

They also had to take time because of her son's injuries, it pained her to think about it. She smiled nonetheless, walking down the hospitals hallway with her son.

"So, are you excited to see the city?" She asked, Ratchet nodded his head excitedly "Yeah, the view from the window was amazing!It would be awesome to see it up close!" Karin nodded her head in understanding, enjoying her son's enthusiasm. Turning the corner, they were heading straight towards the exit of the building. Ratchet's footsteps became quicker in anticipation, Karin following after her son. Opening the doors to the outside, Ratchet paused, taking in the scenery as if drilling the image into his brain. Some buildings were tall and slim, and others were short and wide. The tall buildings had tops with pointed "Ears" on each side and looked to be some sort of business buildings. The city had a very sleek look to it, with few power lines and cool light fixtures literally floating around in the air. Ships zoomed past every now and then, and the streets weren't very crowded. The road consisted of cobble stone, a sign that while the Lombaxian race was very advanced, some old fashions and such still thrived. Karin chuckled as she watched her son take everything in.

"Do you like it?" She asked, watching her son's eyes light up with wonder.

"Much better than the view from the window!" He said, looking up towards the sky at the tall pointed buildings. This was amazing!

"Shall we start walking? There's much more to see!" Karin said, leading her son down the street. Ratchet was looking everywhere, all the buildings, all the shops they passed, he loved everything he was seeing. He may have been everywhere around his universe but this was a whole new adventure. So many sights and sounds to see and experience, he was excited. He could help but watch others walk by, some even smiled at him and waved as he walked by. He was feeling comfortable already, the city and its people are very welcoming.

After walking for a while, Karin stopped and turned down a side street, Ratchet following after her excitedly. She stopped again and turned around to face him, Karin smiled, "We're here!"

Ratchet looked at the home, it was a bit on the big side, two stories and a nice warm brown color. It looked comfy, and Ratchet immediately liked the look of it. Karin open the front door and motioned her son inside.

"Let's go in, shall we? Your father will be home soon and I have yet to start dinner." She saw he son perk up at the word 'Dinner' and chuckled.

"Wanna help while we wait for your father?"

Ratchet nodded excitedly.

* * *

It was rare to make Kaden Solari angry, it was very hard to set the golden Lombax off but this was unbelievable!

"Your son must be taken in for questioning, Solari, don't question the council on this." is what they told him, his son was to be questioned tomorrow but for what? His son did nothing wrong but then again, he did kinda just appear out of no where in the middle of the city. There was no question as to why the council would be suspicious. At least, that's what Kaden thought.

"Your son appeared in the city with nothing but weapons and injuries on him, not only that, but he appeared with the exile. We understand he is your son, Solari, but that doesn't mean he is entirely innocent," a council member told him. Kaden was seething with anger, he understood, but his son didn't seem like the sort to do terrible things. He shook his head and sighed,

"Will I get to sit in and be there for him?"

"Well, you could wait outside the room, after we get our evidence and your son is cleared or not we will discuss with you after." the council member said, "We will ask a few questions, then use our memory device to make sure the kid is true to his word. We want him here first thing in the morning."

Kaden sighed again, this was absolutely ridiculous. The council member looked at him sympathetically, "You know we don'y want to do this, Solari, but there is no reason not to be cautious." Kaden nodded

"Can I bring his mother along as well-" the council member sighed but Kaden continued "-You and the council owe me, and I don't want her to be clueless about our son either." he didn't want to learn about his son and leave his wife in the dark, they both needed to know. The council member nodded, "You may, granted the council head won't be too happy for all the guests in the viewing room but I shall see that there will be no complaints." With a nod of agreement, the two Lombaxes parted ways. Kaden was still a bit upset at the news but was even more nervous for how his son would react. It was clear the boy was through so much already and now he had to go through this?

Kaden couldn't wait to get home to his family, and having some of Karin's cooking didn't sound too bad right about now. He walked down the streets of the city and tried not to think of all the negative outcomes that would come with telling his son the news. Would he be angry? Would he feel betrayed in some way? Kaden hoped he wouldn't.

Stuck in his thought the whole way home, Kaden was greeted with the sight of his wife and son in the kitchen. Ratchet was setting the table and Karin was draining something in the sink. Karin smiled as he shut the front door, "Welcome home! Dinner is almost ready!"

He slipped his boots off and watched with a smile how his son fluidly set the last plate down, intricately placing a fork next to the knife and plate, napkin folded under both. Karin came over and placed a bowl filled with steamed carrots on the table, along with a platter of meat. It smelled delicious, and knowing that this would be the first dinner with his son makes it even better. Kaden sat down at the table while the other two bustled around the kitchen until they eventually settled down in their own seats. Kaden sat at the end of the table while Karin sat to his right and Ratchet was on his left. Karin already made sure to put food on their son's plate (He definitely needed to eat more) and asked even if he wanted more. Kaden was smiling the whole time.

Ratchet, barely learning proper table etiquette on Veldin was a bit nervous. To be honest, eating with his parents like this was a bit sureal, even so, it was amazing to actually be siting here and talking to them over a nice warm meal. They ate a bitt in silence until Karin spoke up, "So, how was your day?"

Kaden looked up at her, swallowing the meat he ate, "It was...okay? The council called me in, I actually have to tell you something, Ratchet." He said, gaining his son's attention. "What is it?"

Kaden sighed, this better go well. "The council wants to...see you in the morning to ask you some questions." Kaden sighed "They want to know why and how you got here."

The table was silent for a moment, Karin stopped eating and Ratchet looked at his father blankly. It was too soon, way too soon. It was still hard to even think about what happened. Ratchet didn't really know about the Lombaxian council, and this sounded like a serious matter.

"W-Well, I guess...if I have to, I'll do it. Will you be there?" He asked. Kaden nodded "I'll make sure of it, your mother will even be there too." Karin, though surprised, nodded. Ratchet was still nervous, did he do something wrong to make them believe he was planning something? Did the council just not...like him? Pushing his anxiety away, he nodded his head, "What time do I have to be there?"

"Early morning, how does after breakfast sound?" Kaden asked.

"Great."

The small family continued eating in silence.

* * *

Ratchet slept in what used to be the guest bedroom (Now his room) and was waiting for his parents to leave for this...interrogation was it? It surely seemed that way to him. Either way, he wanted to get this over and done with and prove his innocence for whatever reason. His mother was the first one ready, putting a hand on his shoulder to reassure him "Everything will be fine, I'm sure of it." She said, Ratchet tried to smile but now his anxiety was getting the better of him.

If only Clank were here to calm him down.

They exited the house together, Ratchet in front of his parents. He didn't know where he was going, he was to lost in this anxious thoughts. How would he even answer a question, this was a sensitive subject still...hell, he almost died! He sighed, it's not the first time he was interrogated, at least his family was here.

"R-Ratchet, we're here."

He stopped and turned to the building he would be entering. The cobble stone road lead to a big center in the shape of a circle. The building was very large and dark in color with a dome-like shape. This building was definitely different than the others, the gold like outline created an arch in front of the door. Ratchet felt a bit intimidated but was not going to back down now. After countless fights, countless enemies, walking into these door would be a breeze. He could do this.

Kaden led him inside and a guard met them halfway, he was a bit strict looking but ratchet kinda expected that for a guard. The man turned to him, "Follow me, we'll make this quick"

Ratchet followed the man down one of the hallways and looked back at his parents. He was alone now, with this guard that was walking way to fast for his liking. They passed numerous doors, most with no labels. It was a bit dreary walking down this hallway, and all he could hear were their footsteps that echoed against the walls. The guard stopped at one of the bigger doors at the end of the hallway, "You may enter and sit on the chair in the middle of the room, a council member will be with you shortly."

Sighing, Ratchet entered the room and looked around, it was pretty empty, a grey room with a great table and even more grey chair in the middle. He felt watched and carefully took a seat at the table. There were no windows, and the grey door was barely visible against the grey walls.

Grey, grey,grey...he at least thought it would be a bit more colorful.

He sat there for a few minutes, honestly getting bored. That is, until the door opened and in stepped a Lombax with silver fur. They were male, with two black stripes on each ear, cheek, and arm. he cam in holding some sort of device he could not recognize. The man sat down across from him. He set the mysterious device down and looked him in the eyes.

"Wilfred Briggs, pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand in which Ratchet gladly took. "Likewise."

The silver Lombax started, "I must tell you this before we start. The council always makes sure those are innocent until proven guilty. If you try to escape this room don't bother, 3 guards are waiting outside while we speak and the council can view everything we are currently doing. I would recommend you comply or else meet the consequences." He smiled at the end of his little speech. Ratchet was a bit unnerved but nodded anyway.

Briggs held up the weird device he had, "This device will record all answers and any recollections that go with them. The council will view these memories and see if you answered honestly and truthfully. If not, you will be taken in for further questioning. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Ratchet said, the device looked a bit like a crown, it seemed to be able to wrap around his head and be strapped around the base of his ears. there was a blue gem looking stone in the middle, which could possibly signal the power and such. The man opened the straps,

"Shall we get started?"

* * *

Kaden waited with his wife in the viewing room, as promised, he will get to view his son's memories. It has been an hour, and they were finally done with interrogating his son. He was still a bit angry at the council for doing this so soon, but as they said, can't be too cautious.

Council member Briggs would be reading off the data log he held and let the memories play though along with the answers his son gave. For reasons unknown they left his son in the interrogating room while the council viewed his memories.

Briggs sat down in the chair in front of the room, "The kid complied with everything, and answered everything clearly. I think we got clear memories from him."

While Briggs was setting up the viewing system Karin held his hand tighter. He was nervous, no doubt, but he knew his son would be fine. Karin assured him that too, everything would be fine.

The council decided to let Briggs read off the questions and the kids answers before they play the memories, with the machine ready and everyone in the room prepared, Briggs started.

"First question, how did you meet..the exile?"

 _Ratchet hopped off the grind rail and unto the metal looking platform. he seemed to be wearing some sort of armor, and looked around nervously. That is until he was forcefully turned around and pinned against a wall, an Omniwrench around his throat._

 _"Now I've got you!_

Kaden looked at his old friend in surprise, Alister? Doing this, he looked much older on the screen. His son was older too, even though they saw this through Ratchet's eyes, the memory was too fresh to so it wasn't old. He was a bit off put that Alister had his son's neck trapped with his Omniwrench, Karin held his hand tighter.

 _"It can't be...You're..You're Kaden's son! His eyes became softer and he let the boy go._ _Ratchet rubbed his shoulder while Alister got on his knee._

 _"Forgive me, General Alister Azimith. Four-Bolt Magistrate of the Lombax Praetorian Guard. Elder councilman for the Center for Advanced Lombax Research. And you, my dear boy,look just like your father."_

The memory slowly faded away, the council was a bit off-put. That was how they met? Another memory stream came through

 _Ratchet looked down at an old pocket watch, still ticking and_ _glowing blue. It held a picture with Kaden and Alister standing together and holding their wrenches._

 _"I have so many questions...How did you know him?_

The memory changed again, the council members sighed, the boy was a bit scatterbrained, wasn't he?

 _"What did I tell you? A leap of faith!" the General sounded excited_

 _The General lit a flare, it looked like the two Lombaxes were in a cave. Ratchet ran up behind the man "General! Would you just stop for a second? I wanna know what_ _happened." The General sighed, "Questions...Questions...You ask all these questions. Ask yourself this! How relevant is the past when it can be changed?"_

Kaden perked up, changed? The straightened up in his seat, he didn't think what Alister was thinking, right? Right? It couldn't be, his son couldn't have gone through with this right? Or did-

 _"Your father would have said 'Not very'."_

 _Ratchet glared at him, "That's HIM. And you still haven't given me a straight answer. Now why aren't YOU with the Lombaxes?"_

Kaden froze and Karin gasped, his son didn't know? All this time...what did Alister tell him?

 _The General sighed_ _angrily and shouted "Because I failed them!" Ratchet eyes widened "..I failed them.."_

The memory slowly faded away and none other came through. The council was silent, they had no words. The General..betrayed them yet this was still saddening. Kaden shook his head and sighed.

"Next question. What did you do with your life? How did everything start? These memories didn't come out as whole as the others..."

 _The memory starts with Ratchet working on some sort of...contraption? Ship? It was hard to tell. He screwed in a bolt when a monotone voice stated "Interesting" Rated, being spooked, hopped off the crate he was sitting on and landed on the sandy ground, only to be met with two green optics staring at him._

 _It was a small robot, "You are quite handy with your wrench."_

As soon as the memory was there it was gone again. The council was confused, and the parents even more so, what did that robot had to do with anything?

No other memories came, briggs moved on to the next question. "What adventures have you been on? What places have you seen?"

 _Rather was looking down at a_ _control panel on a ship, it seemed complicated, especially a kid like him to understand. Ratchet sighed "How do you start this stupid thing?" the same robot looked up curiously at him, "Have you forgotten? You need a robotic ignition system. I will start the ship, if you agree to help that commando." Ratchet seemed to glare playfully at the robot._

 _"So, blackmail, is it? Fine, just shut up and start the ship!"_

The memory changed once again

 _"It is not to late to stop Drek." the little robot stated. ratchet seemed to perk up "Hey, yeah! We got this new ship! Let's get em'!"_

Briggs stopped the memory flow, there were simply to many memories to go over, they would be here for days. He went on to the last question, one that everyone in the room wanted to know.

"How did you get here?"

Karin held her husbands hand impossible tighter, their son was very sensitive about this subject. They were only hoping he was alright after this stupid interrogation. The council members were whispering among themselves. The other memories would be reviewed later.

Time to finally get some answers to a question everyone was wondering about.

The memory started.

 _Everything was chaos, and the world was falling apart around him. "It's not a time machine Alister!" He yelled "The clock's not meant to alter time! Only to keep it!"_

Kaden eyes widened, it was happening, what he feared. The clock, altering time. He can't believe his friend went this far to fix a mistake! He watched the viewing screen helplessly. His son...why would Alister...

 _The white and red Lombax looked at Ratchet, then around him. The place was falling apart, you could see the regret in the his eyes. ratchet didn't wait no longer and grabbed the lever in front of him. Struggling to pull it forward with all his might, it was clear that he was exhausted already._

 _The lever snapped in two._

Karin held a hand to her mouth, the council members were at the edge of their seats. Kaden stood up, this couldn't be happening.

 _The elder Lombax walked up to the altar and smashed his Omniwrench in place of the lever. Trying to fix yet another mistake he made. The ground beneath them cracked and no matter how hard the General pushed or pulled, the makeshift lever was jammed in place, there was no hope. another set go hands joined him in_ _moving the lever. Ratchet._

 _"Ratchet! Get away boy! Do you know-" Ratchet jabbed him in the side with his bony elbow. "Is that really what you're asking the hero of the universe?"_

No one in the council room laughed or chuckled at the boy's dry humor.

 _Ratchet looked away for a moment, catching the eyes of the little robot the council seen in previous memories. The robot looked at Ratchet in sadness and fear. The robot was running towards him._

"Stop the memory.." Kaden muttered

 _Ratchet smiled one last time at his friend. The ground crack and shaking every second._

Kaden walked forward to stop the memory but Karin held him in place.

 _The memory shook, light flashed, and the memory went dark._

The memory viewer stopped, everyone in the room was speechless. Kaden looked down at the ground in grief. His son, his son that he just got back days ago...was the same Lombax that went through all this? How was he still standing? How was he here?

His son..

Kaden ran out the viewing room with Karin on his heels.

* * *

 **Whew, that took me a while to write! I hope you all enjoyed it, once again I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar errors! Please tell me about my errors as well so I can Improve my writing!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
